Synchronicity
by Lora Kagamine
Summary: Rin Kagamine, una chica de catorce años, tiene que cantar para mantener en sus dulces sueños a un peligroso dragón...Ella estaba designada a que viviría y moriría en ese lugar para cumplir su destino. Pero su hermano Len Kagamine, va a cambiar el destino de su hermana y la sacara de ese lugar llamado: "Paraíso Artificial"


**HOLA!. AQUI UNA IDEA LOCA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA, ASÍ QUE DEJE VOLAR MI IMAGINACIÓN Y ...CHA, CHANN...SALIO ESTO, BUENO ESTA ES OTRA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS DE VOCALOID. ADEMAS NO HE VISTO MUCHAS HISTORIA DE ESTA CANCIÓN (Y SI HAY, ESTAN TODAS EN INGLES).ASÍ QUE ESO...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...LORA KAGAMINE.**

**ADVERTENCIA:VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO RIN Y LEN, LE PERTENECE A CRIPTON-SAMA, TAMPOCO LA CANCION SYNCHRONICITY, YO NO SOY UNA DIOSA COMO ELLOS PARA HACER ESTA MARAVILLA...**

* * *

**GENERAL. POV.**

-Así que...La historia se repite, el dragón enfureció, en lo cual despertó...tengo que encontrar a la próxima diva rápido...-Decía una mujer, de apariencia joven y bella, su bello cabello de color aquamarina y unas largas coletas, la hacia resaltar en esa horrible cueva...No podríamos decir el color de sus ojos, ya que, estaba usando una mascara, en lo cual no podemos ver con claridad su rostro. Estaba usando un largo vestido, de color negro con gris y en la parte del estomago la tenia descubierta.

Tenia un gran bastón, en lo cual parecía una hechicera, pero en esa época no era raro ver una de ellas, pero esa parecía mas poderosa que las demás, con un pasado desconocido, ella esta en esa horrible cueva, en cuidado de un dragón muy peligroso, la misión de esa hechicera era dar ordenes a las diva para que cante y no se des concentre de su tarea, ya que un error seria el fin de la humanidad...También tenia que cuidar del dragón y de la diva para que no le faltara nada...Ese lugar se llamaba"El Paraíso Artificial"así lo llamaban, ya que hay una leyenda de que si uno encuentra ese lugar, se podrá cumplir todos sus deseos, pero para las divas que estaban hay, era su infierno, ya que cada día daban su alma para mantener al dragón durmiendo...Tenían que dar El Poder de la Oscuridad, y El Poder de la Luz, esa era la única forma de mantenerlo en su dulce sueño...Las Divas que tenían el Poder de la Oscuridad, tenían que dar pequeñas cantidades de su alma para dar el Poder la Luz, ya que el alma esta formada de Luz. En cambio las que tienen el Poder de la Luz, tienen que dar grandes cantidades de su alma para formar la Oscuridad, en lo cual ellas no vivían mucho.

En el largo Tiempo de el dragón, solo hubo una diva que tenia el poder de la Luz y el poder de la Oscuridad, en lo cual no tenia que dar su alma para mantener dormido al dragón. Pero al dragón no le gustaba esa Diva, en lo cual la mato...Ella era Kasane Teto, una chica de apariencia joven, de cabello y ojos de color Rosa, gracias a que tenia el poder de la Oscuridad y de la Luz,mantenía al dragón mas tiempo dormido, en lo cual podía salir de ese "Paraíso Artificial"...

-Nos mando a llamar Señorita Miku...-Decían dos hombres con armaduras de hierro.

-Así es, vayan a buscar a la próxima Diva, traédmela aqui de inmediato, la siguiente Diva es esta pequeña, ella es la elegida...Esta al otro lado de este lugar.-Le decia haciendo un pequeño humo mostrando a la siguiente Diva.

-Al tiro, Señorita Miku, con su permiso, nos vamos a buscar a la siguiente diva.-Decia el par de hombres que al decir la orden Miku, salieron corriendo a buscar a la siguiente Diva...

**EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO...**

-Mis pequeños hijos como los amo...-Les decia una mujer a un par de bebes que estaban acostados en una cama, durmiendo la siesta tranquilamente, mientras ella les hacia cariño en sus cabelleras rubias...

Derrepente, tocaron la puerta y la mujer fue abrirla...Aparecieron dos hombres, los hombres tomaron a la mujer y la alegaron del lugar quedando solamente los dos pequeños bebes...tomaron a la niña y se fueron dejando a la mujer y al pequeño niño llorando...

* * *

**13 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

LEN** POV.**

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niño, espero que la pases bien en tu cumpleaños, mi Lencito...-Me decia una mujer de una larga cabello rubio y ojos azules iguales a los mios, estaba en cama ya que estaba muy mal, al lado de ella tenia una pequeña muñeca de trapo...Esa mujer era mi madre, mi preciada y querida madre.-Ya son 14 años verdad, ya estas grande, ya no eres mi pequeño niño como antes, ahora eres un hombre...-Me decia ella mientras veía como le corrían las lagrimas por sus coloradas mejillas.

-Madre por favor no llore, no me gusta verla llorar...-Le decia yo un poco adormilado, hace mucho tiempo que no duermo bien...

-Otra vez tienes sueños raros mi niño...-Me decia ella con un tono de voz de preocupación.

-Si un poco, pero no es nada de preocuparse , solo son sueños, no se pueden repetir mas de una vez...-Le decia yo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Demi hijo, cual ese sueño que nunca te deja dormir en paz...-Me decia mi madre mientras me miraba seria...

-No me acuerdo muy bien pero...Es una niña, yo creo de mi misma edad, tiene un vestido que le llega a las rodillas de color blanco, un moño en su cabello corto, rubio y tiene unos ojos de color azul...Siempre que la veo esta cantando y bailando pero cada vez que termina siempre se ve que se retuerce de dolor...Y siempre le grito su nombre, parece que se llama Rin...-

-Que?!, Rin?... No, no puede ser ella esta muerta...-Decia mi madre mientras que empezaba a tocer y sacudirse muy violento en su cama...

-Mama, mama, que te pasa!, Voy a llamar a un medico por favor aguante un poco mas...!..-Le dije yo mientras salí corriendo a buscar un medico.

Llegue con el medico y el la reviso, yo no podía entrar así que estaba esperando en la puerta como un perro, hasta que salio el medico.

-Co..como esta mi madre...-Le dije yo.

-Pequeña, creo que es hora que te despides de tu madre, ya no resistirá mas, esta en su lecho de muerte...-Al decir esas palabras el medico mis lagrimas empezaron a caer y entre a la habitación adonde estaba mi madre acostada...

-Len, mi pequeño Len...Te tengo que decir algo antes de morir...-Me decia mi madre tocando mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas que no paraban de caer.

-Ma..mama, no dijas eso por favor, tu..tu vas a vivir te lo aseguro, que..quédate conmigo no me dejes...-Le dije yo.

-Hijo, escúchame...Esa niña que se llama Rin, la que tienes en tu sueños, ella es tu hermana, tu hermana gemela, a ella se la llevaron cuando tenían 1 año de vida, tu padre, el no se fue de la casa porque quiso, el fue en busca de tu hermana, pero murió al tratar de rescatarla, porque ese lugar esta siendo cuidado por una persona muy poderosa...Hijo, toma..Este es la mitad de otro collar, es tuyo, pero te lo quite cuando...*Tosiendo**Tosiendo*...me quitaron a tu hermana,*Cof**Cof*, Te oculte la verdad, para que no sufrieras, espero que algún día me perdones,*Cof* por lo que hice, to..toma este es una carta, esto te guiara...Te quiero mucho Len...Adi...-

-Mama?!MAMAAAAAAAAA!...-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras me salían las lagrimas...

Ese día, fue que supe que tenia una hermana, quien era la que siempre tenia en mis sueños, la que veía como se retorcía de dolor todos los días...Mi madre me respondió todas mis preguntas, nunca la podría odiar por la decisión de ocultarme que tenia una hermana, apesar de todo, ella me lo oculto por mi bien...

Y asi comienza mi aventura, al rumbo al oeste, para rescatar a la única familia que me queda...Mi Hermana Rin...La diva del "Paraíso Artificial".

**EN EL FONDO DE LA TIERRA EN EL "PARAÍSO ARTIFICIAL".**

-Yo...Nunca saldré de aquí...Y mi destino es morir aquí...-Dijo una niña rubia con un collar en la mano, al sentir a alguien, ese le cayo el collar haciendo que el horrible silencio que había hay terminara.

* * *

**COMO ME SALIO, ¿ESTA BIEN?, QUE LE TENGO QUE ARREGLAR... SI LO TENGO QUE ARREGLAR ME LO DICEN...BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**SE DESPIDE...CON MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS...**

**LORA KAGAMINE**

** ¿Review?**


End file.
